Then I Should Tell You
by jdho2
Summary: Darcy Lewis meets Captain America for the first time at a Halloween Party. Unfortunately for her and her big mouth, she doesn't realize he's the real deal until after she's spoken her first words to him.


**A/N:** Just a short little soulmate AU one-shot that popped into my mind because I do love me some shieldshock, I've just been too scared to write it! This soulmate universe works like this: your soulmate's first words to you are on your body when you're born (regardless of whether or not your soulmate has been born yet). If you're a romantic match, the words are in black. If you're platonic, the words are in grey.

This story hasn't been beta read.

 _ **Then I Should Tell You…**_

I had always enjoyed Halloween, though I was a little bit bummed to have to put in an appearance at Tony Stark's shindig before I could head out for a night of actual fun on the town. After all, if Jane and I, Darcy Lewis: trusty sidekick assistant, had to be in Manhattan so that Stark could try to woo her to become his science sister, then I might as well get a visit into a good club while I was there.

What drove me nuts though was the number of people who thought it was freaking hilarious to show up for a party at Avengers Tower dressed as Avengers. Didn't they realize how much they paled in comparison to the real deal? I hadn't met anyone other than Thor and Tony yet, but their duplicates were just sad, and I could only imagine the same was true for the others as well.

Don't get me wrong, I was a firm believer of dressing up however you wanted any day of the year, really. It didn't have to be Halloween. But especially on Halloween, it was a day to have fun and be the person you always wanted to be but couldn't or wouldn't for whatever reason. Age, race, gender, it didn't matter- I thought people should wear whatever costume their hearts desired.

BUT there was something I found a little bit tacky about dressing up as the Avengers when you weren't one and you were a guest in their home. Especially if you were going to use a costume that was just wildly inaccurate. I mean, honestly, Thor's cape was red, not magenta.

And for some reason they all seemed to think I was a great target for hitting on. At least some of them seemed to be somewhat true to character in that I thought that I was getting more Captain America's hitting on me than anyone else. It was fitting because I was dressed up as Vargas's Red Means Go pinup girl in a short, swirly red dress, big red hat, cute red heels and a painted red mouth to match.

When yet another Captain America wannabe came up to me, I decided to give him what for as I'd been able to restrain myself from doing all night until that moment.

"If you're really Captain America, then I should tell you that I've eagerly been awaiting your arrival back to the Tower so that I could scope out your banging bod." I looked him head to toe, and I had to admit, I was impressed by the padding in his costume. "From the pictures I've seen you've got a body tight enough to bounce a quarter off- oooooohhhhh, or maybe cover with chocolate syrup and lick clean. I bet it your abs would act like ice cube trays and just collect puddles of the syrup."

So saying, I poked him in the abs and… wait a minute… those were way harder than costume padding. That very much felt like body armor on top of a solid muscle base.

Not good. I let out a small squeak and the man chuckled, the rich, deep sound resonating within me and making my body yearn for him. Then I did what I think any rational woman in my shoes would do, I turned tail and ran the hell out of there.

Of course, when you try to run from the real Captain America and you're me, especially me in heels, it doesn't really go your way. If anything he waited just long enough for me to make it into the surprisingly empty hallway before catching me. Big hands settled gently on my hips, and when he pulled them back into him, I felt a very unmistakable bulge.

"Aren't you supposed to be some wholesome dude who should be appalled by what I said, not…" I trailed off and couldn't come up with the word, but my body betrayed me by involuntarily rubbing back against him, so I felt confident he got my point.

"I'm 96; I'm not dead," he rumbled into my ear.

"No, you're most certainly not," I murmured, pushing myself more firmly into him before his words finally filtered through.

I went completely still as my body tried to decide between fight or flight once more. While I was trying to reach that decision, his hands carefully but firmly turned me around so I was facing him. The look on his face took my breath away with it's mix of cautious optimism and absolute joy when he saw my expression of shock.

"Wait, but, you're Captain America... You can't be my soulmate. I'm just regular, old me!"

"I'm pretty sure neither of those words describe you at all," he whispered as one of his hands let go of my waist to brush reverently down my cheek. "And the name's Steve. It's a pleasure to meet you, Darcy; I worried I would never find you. That I had left you behind when I fell in the ice."

I stared at him a little longer before a big grin slowly broke out over my face, quickly being reflected back to me by Steve. "You know, I have half a mind to blame all my previous shitty boyfriends on you, your words, and the fact that I thought I wouldn't meet you until you were 96, so we'd be platonic even though the words are in black."

"I feel nothing even remotely platonic for you at the moment," he responded, eyes fixated on my lips. "And I do blame you for all the times the team made fun of me for fanatically making sure there was chocolate syrup around anytime I had to be somewhere overnight. Just in case I met you and you wanted to test your theory. Also for the fact that I have like a paragraph of text written on me so largely that I'm guessing you have quite the possessive streak."

"Mine," I whispered out by way of agreement. When he chuckled, I reflexively looked down at his chest where the sound had originated, allowing my hands to wander with my gaze.

Eventually, I dragged my focus back upwards, but got stuck staring at his lips and thinking of all the things I wanted him to use them to do to me. With a strangled noise, he dipped his head down to mine and plastered a hot kiss on me. When I pulled back for a breath, I panted out, "does that mean you have a room here with chocolate syrup I can dump on you before I lick you all over?"

Steve growled, bent down and put his shoulder into my waist before throwing me over it easily.

"Hey Lewis, you can't despoil a national icon!" Tony called out.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from the fantastic view I had of Steve's ass, so I just raised my middle finger in an admittedly half-hearted retort. I brought the second one up to join it when Jane added her own, "no glove, no love!"

"I take it you know Stark, which explains why he sent me over to you in the first place saying he couldn't wait to see what you'd say to me."

"I'd really like to not even think about him right-" my words were cut off by Steve upping the make out game, and it only took a heartbeat for me to get onboard with that plan.

Vaguely I heard elevator doors open but didn't think anything of it until I was placed on my feet once more. "It would be so much easier to say this if you weren't so beautiful, but the chocolate syrup will keep. We don't have to do this tonight."

"Cap?" I said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked at me patiently as he responded and gulped when I pulled the zipper down on my dress and let it fall to my feet.

"Take me to bed."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
